In the state of the art mobile computing devices, neither the stylus nor the conventional tablet pens allow for full control of the tablet PC, but merely allows selection of a command from a menu of commands offered by the operating system of the tablet PC. Thus, a need exists for a more robust control capability of a portable computing device such as a tablet PC.